dragonball_fan_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Omniverse Arc 4 Saga 2
Indigo Saga Space After boarding the ship, Sphjinx, Capepren, and Ieesta set course for planet Indigo. "Uh, Ieesta?" "Yeah Sphjinx?" "Do you know where Indigo is?" "When I see it i'll tell you." "Okay." "Sphjinx, where's Capepren?" "Isn't there a gravity chamber?" "Yeah." "Then that's where." Two hours later. "Capepren! Uhhh... Bad time." "Just turn off the increased gravity." "Ok." Sphjinx turns off increased gravity. "So, where's Ieesta?" "Bath." "Oh okay." "Why did you want to know?" "I have questions for her." Hey guys!" "Ieesta you're out! I have some questions." "Okay. Ask away!" "How old are you and your sister?" "I'm 21 years old and my sister is 12 years old." "Okay. Are you married?" "No. Never have been." "Huh. What race are you?" "I'm an Indigonian and Sinean mix." "That's cool." "Now, Sphjinx I have some questions about you." "Okay." "Have you ever been married?" "Yeah, once." "Really, what was her name?" "Celestia." "What happened to her?" "Sh-She died. She was killed." "Oh... I'm sorry for your loss." "It's fine. She was killed 10 years ago. Do you have any other questions?" "Do you have kids?" "Yeah." "How many?" "Two, their names are Robyn and Madison." "Their both girls?" "Yeah." "I could help you with them if you want," "Sure. Besides, I was planning for you to stay with me in my house. I have an extra bedroom." "That would be nice." "Yeah." Just then, Indigo came into view. "Ah, There it is!" "That's it?" "Yeah, I could recognize it from anywhere." "Alright! Course set!" "Wow, I can't believe that after two years in slavery i'm going to see my sister again!" And so there they went to Indigo Indigo "Oh, so this is Indigo?" "Yep." "Wow, it's a cool place." "Yeah, it's beautiful." "I know." "Ah! That's my old village! My sister should be there." "Alright." They land at the village. "You, slavers turn back! No more of us are going to be sold into slavery!" "What?" "Hi, everyone!" "Uh, Ieesta! You're back!" "Ah! Sis!" "Hi!" "I thought you were gone forever." "So did I until they came along." "Who are they?" "I'm Sphjinx and he's Capepren." "Yeah, Vipine, we're going to go live with Sphjinx." "We are?" "Yes." "Can I say goodbye to everyone first?" "That's why we're staying one night." "Yay!" "Heh!" A few moments later. "Ieesta, Vipine, where are you taking me?" "We want to show you something." "Okay." "Here it is!" "Whoa... It's so beautiful." "I know. This is where I had my first kiss." "Really?" "Yeah." "Sentimental value?" "Yeah. Because the person I had my first kiss with was killed trying to keep those slavers from taking me." "Oh... I didn't know that..." Just then an explosion happened in the village. *Boom* "What the hell was that!" "Ah, oh no! The village!" "Sis! We have to get there fast!" "Grab on to me and hold tight!" "Huh?" "I can fly you there." "Okay!" Sphjinx flies them there. "Now, who's the one who killed my son?!" "Who are you?!" "Sphjinx you're back!" "I'm Arcticool. Who are you?" "I'm one of the people who killed you're son!" "What?!" "My son was killed by one person!" "No, it was both me and him! We were fused!" "Uh! Well then you both will die!" "Capepren, how about we show him some fusion." "But the potara earrings broke when we unfused!" "I mean, fusion dance..." "Sure... Why not?" Sphjinx and Capepren speak simultaneously. "Fu... Sion! Haaaa!" There was a blinding flash of light. "What?" "Heh..."